This invention relates to a powered system, such as a train, an off-highway vehicle, a marine, a transport vehicle, an agriculture vehicle, and/or a stationary powered system and, more particularly to a method and computer software code for powering the powered system where throttle commands are decoupled from predefined settings.
Some powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, stationary diesel powered system, transport vehicles such as transport buses, agricultural vehicles, and rail vehicle systems or trains, are typically powered by one or more diesel power units, diesel-fueled power generating units, and/or electric engines. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a diesel power unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive powered by at least one diesel internal combustion engine and the train further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided wherein the locomotives are considered a locomotive consist. Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
An operator is usually aboard a locomotive to insure the proper operation of the locomotive, and when there is a locomotive consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead locomotive. A locomotive consist is a group of locomotives that operate together in operating a train. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the locomotive, or locomotive consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and forces within the train that the locomotives are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribed operating parameters, such as speeds, emissions and the like that may vary with the train location along the track.
Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-train forces remain within acceptable limits. The operator applies tractive and braking effort to control the speed of the locomotive and its load of railcars to assure proper operation and timely arrival at a desired destination. For example, currently locomotives generally have several throttle levels, where each level is referred to as a notch. Tractive effort is applied by entering a notch, which is an electrical signal corresponds to throttle position. Speed control must also be exercised to maintain in-train forces within acceptable limits, thereby avoiding excessive coupler forces and the possibly of a train break. To perform this function and comply with prescribed operating speeds that may vary with the train's location on the track, the operator generally must have extensive experience operating the locomotive over the specified terrain with different railcar consists so that the operator knows which notch to set.
In marine applications, an operator is usually aboard a marine vehicle to insure the proper operation of the vessel, and when there is a vessel consist, the lead operator is usually aboard a lead vessel. As with the locomotive example cited above, a vessel consist is a group of vessels that operate together in operating a combined mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the vessel, or vessel consist, the lead operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the consist and forces within the consist that the vessels are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the vessel and various consists over the specified waterway or mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating speeds and other mission parameters that may vary with the vessel location along the mission. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring mission forces and location remain within acceptable limits.
In the case of multiple diesel power powered systems, which by way of example and limitation, may reside on a single vessel, power plant or vehicle or power plant sets, an operator is usually in command of the overall system to insure the proper operation of the system, and when there is a system consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead system. Defined generally, a system consist is a group of powered systems that operate together in meeting a mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the single system, or system consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating parameters of the system set and forces within the set that the system are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the system and various sets over the specified space and mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribed operating parameters and speeds that may vary with the system set location along the route. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-set forces remain within acceptable limits.
When operating a train, train operators typically call for the same notch setting for all locomotives when operating the train, which in turn may lead to a large variation in fuel consumption and/or emission output, such as, but not limited to, NOx, CO2, etc., depending on a number of locomotives powering the train. Thus, the operator usually cannot operate the locomotives so that the fuel consumption is minimized and emission output is minimized for each trip since the size and loading of trains vary, and locomotives and their power availability may vary by model type.
However, with respect to a locomotive, even with knowledge to assure safe operation, the operator cannot usually operate the locomotive so that the fuel consumption and emissions is minimized for each trip. For example, other factors that must be considered may include emission output, operator's environmental conditions like noise/vibration, a weighted combination of fuel consumption and emissions output, etc. This is difficult to do since, as an example, the size and loading of trains vary, locomotives and their fuel/emissions characteristics are different, and weather and traffic conditions vary.
Control of the powered system, such as a train, can be exercised by an automatic control system that may determine various system and mission parameters, e.g., the timing and magnitude of tractive and braking applications, to control the powered system. Alternatively, the train control system may advise the operator of preferred control actions, with the operator exercising control of the powered system in accordance with the advised actions or in accordance with the operator's independent train control assessments.
The automatic control system generally uses a mission plan that may be autonomously developed to provide for an optimized plan with respects to minimizing certain parameters, such as but not limited to emissions, fuel used, etc while meeting mission objectives, such as but not limited to mission completion time, interactions with other powered systems, etc. When planning the mission that may be performed autonomously, which includes little to no input from the operator when the mission is being performed, human interface is properly preferred when planning the mission, at least at a minimum to verify the mission being planned. Likewise, while in the mission plan is being used in controlling a powered vehicle operator, input may be required to monitor operations and/or take control of the powered vehicle.
Because such powered systems as trains and/or locomotives have notch settings, a developed mission plan operating using the predefined notch settings may not result in the optimum mission as planned. Towards this end, owners and/or operators of rail vehicles, off-highway vehicles, marine powered propulsion plants, transportation vehicles, agricultural vehicles, and/or stationary diesel powered systems would appreciate the financial benefits realized when these diesel powered systems produce optimize fuel efficiency, emission output, fleet efficiency, and mission parameter performance so as to save on overall fuel consumption while minimizing emission output operating constraints are met, such as but not limited to mission time constraints, where it is possible control the powered system where it is not limited to certain predetermined power level settings.